Quadrant Shots - Diamonds
by TheSkySpiritsTalentShow
Summary: Equius x Nepeta (with some onesided KarNep) In a new universe, our favorite moirails have a feelings jam over some planning of Nepeta s new shipping wall. Minor spoilers.


Your name is Equius Zahhak and you see no sense in celebrating this human festival called Valentines.

You´re still not exactly sure if you´ve got the meaning down, but apparently it´s a day to celebrate quadrants and a man who performed an earth bonding ritual between matesprits even when it wasn´t allowed.

You think he´s a brave man for going against the rules to make others happy, but also a very, very foolish man.

As to be expected, after your moirail heard the story, she wanted to celebrate it. No one else cared to join her, for they were either busy with their own things or far too inconsiderate to lend her a little time out of their day, so you volunteered to join her in this quadrant acknowledgement holiday.

It was only right, considering how you _are_ her moirail after all.

She took you back to her new hive, located in a much larger forest than the one her previous residence had.

On the way, you had pleasant chats about quadrants, Sburb and the new universe. It had been a hassle getting everyone settled in into this new life, but mostly, everyone was just relieved to have finished the game.

You also managed to build your own hive close to hers, so that you could visit her more often.

Right now, you´re both drinking milk out of ceramic cups that were much stronger than the glasses that shattered beneath your finger tips whenever you tightened your grip.

Since Nepeta lost her old one when Alternia was demolished, she was making a new shipping wall, bigger and improved. She´s still planning it, pointing to several sections of the wall and explaining which quadrant section she wants where. She also wants to add the human romance in a fifth section.

You tell her that the human´s love is an equivalent to matespritship, but she tells you that she studied John and Roxy, and that their romance seems different, more in depth. She can´t really seem put it into words.

"I´ve found the red quadrant and human romance to be quite similar." You say.

"But it´s not! It´s not the same, Equius. Ugh, it´s difurrcult to explain, just trust me on this one."

"Very well, you are the shipping master after all."

"Purrrrcisely!"

She goes on, saying she wants the sections to be red, pale, human love, black and ashen, in that order on the wall.

Nepeta also makes you promise to help her paint the pairings on the stone. You agree.

You´ve never told her this, despite her being your moirail, but you still have nightmares of your final moments. Although you were long gone before she joined you on the ground, you saw her bludgeoned form after meeting her spirit in a dream bubble.

You could live with any consequences your actions bring you, but not when Nepeta gets hurt in the process as well.

Although everything´s fine now and everyone´s alive and happy, there are moments when terrible guilt and fear hits you, ripping you out of your sleep and nearly causing you to drown in sopor in the process.

Sometimes, not even the sopor slime can keep you away from the nightmares.

Spending time with her helps. You see her breathing and smiling, her black mane nestling gently on her shoulders, gleaming and not stained in green blood.

And even if sometimes you have to reach out and pap her head to make sure no gaping hole is hiding underneath, things are looking up.

You don´t realize you´re spacing out until you feel her hand on your cheek.

"Equius?"

You sit up straighter and focus back on her. She looks worried.

"Apologies Nepeta, I got a little lost in my thoughts. What was it that you were asking?"

"I asked if there was anyone you wanted in your quadrant!" She removes her hand and smiles up at you.

You ponder about that. For a long time, you were chasing after the Megido girl and to be honest, you still admire her greatly.

However, at the end of the game, she had gotten back together with the yellow blood, and you´ve learned to move on.

As for ashen and black, there was no one either and you aren´t touching Makara with a ten foot pole.

"No," you shake your head thoughtfully. You look down and see she´s watching you. "I think for now moiraillegance is quite enough."

"Alright…but I trust I´ll be the furrst to know if that changes, right?"

"Right."

She turns back to the wall and you find a question on your tongue.

"What about you, Nepeta?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a possible matesprit or kismesis in mind?"

She shrugs, not taking her eyes off her wall. You sense something is wrong with the lack of response.

You think back to your earlier conversations and find the answer.

"Are you still flushing for Vantas?" You ask. She lets out a sigh and turns, scooting back against the wall so she´s facing you.

"I´m really happy for him and Terezi! I think they make an adorpawable couple. Just sometimes I wish that was me."

By now you´ve taken your seat next to her. You rest your hand over hers.

"I´m being silly, Eq, I know I should just furrget him."

"I don´t think you´re being silly. People have flushed feelings for others all the time and sometimes, those feelings aren´t returned." You hope your words sound a bit comforting. Honestly, you´ve never been good with them. "It´s…alright, I think. These things happen…uh, but there are still plenty left and I won´t mind if you get a quadrant with a human."

You really, really hope you didn´t sound as awkward as you felt. She always made you feel better when your feelings for Aradia had gotten to you. You want to return the favor.

She´s shifting and suddenly you have her arms around you. "Thank you, Equius! That does make me feel better! Hopefurly I will find a matesprit soon!"

You hug her back gently. "Yes, hopefurly."

You two stay in this position for a while before she pulls back, her cheery smile back in its place.

"Come on, let´s get started on the shipping wall."

She stands up. You do so as well. But you don´t follow her to the cans. This girl is special to you. You want to make sure she understands that.

"Nepeta."

She turns to you, then looks down at your hand. You hold up your index and middle finger.

"Pale for you."

Her smile widens and you feel your pump biscuit throb when she skips over and completes the diamond.

"Pale fur you too."

You smile back.


End file.
